It is gone
by TinoJako
Summary: Warning: the characters speak in their own languages, and I don't speak them all.   Viking meet the Hungarian. My two favorite tribe/group.
1. Chapter 1

It is gone

Long time ago in the past something happened to me. I got a something from someone I hated. one person I never wanted to see again. every day, I saw him, I felt I would have to hit him with my frying-pan.

I kept this earring, that I got long time ago, today I felt, I want to wear it. I liked it. But one thing was in my mind.

„Én nyertem! Viseled!" (I won! You are wearing it!)

I tried to not think of this and put them back to the small box. I thought I soulh take a walk. On my way, I met a person, I never saw before. He was blonde, with aqua eyes.

-Hé, Te meg ki a fene vagy? mit keresel itt? (Hey, Who the hell are you? What are you ding here?) – I shouted at him from afar and started to run toward him.

He suddenly looked at me, then looked paniced around and run away. I followed him as fast I could run. He reached the end of the rock. He had no other choice but stop.

- Mit kerestél itt? Ez az én területem! (What were you doing here? this is my country) – I asked him, and poining my sword at him.

He were hiding a sack behind him, and didn't say a word. I looked at him, and his clothes.

- Te nem ide valósi vagy (you don't belong to this place). – I just realize that.

What should I do now? He does not even understand, I say. Do I try some other languages I know? By his clothes I saw he came from a colder place. From mountain, or from north. I never saw this design around.

- Ste slovenský…? (Are you Slovak…?) – I tried.

He didn't say a Word. I took my sword away while and tried to be friendly. He didn't run anymore. I think he noticed, I didn't want to hurt him.

- Eşti român? (Are you Romanian?) – I tried again without luck.

I invited to my small house near to that place, and he accepted my invitation. all the things, I could do, were to use signs with my hand. I were wondering, maybe he can't speak? because he didn't say a word. But he didn't shake head, or nod at my questions… Or can't hear me?

I sit down at the table. he place him sack near to the door, then followed me to the Table. He was just looking down at the table. Looked sad.

- bist du Deutsche? (are you german?)

He looked up bit interested, but shook his head as no. He seems to understand german. but he is not german, nor austrian.

- Verstehst du deutsch? (do you undertand german?) – I looked happily.

- Bara lite. (just a little) – he answered.

I couldn't say a word. He can speak, but not any language I know. if he knows german, he probably lives near to german. He is not just a human. He is a Country, like me. I feel it on him.

- woher kommst du? (Where do you came from?)

- Från Sverige. (From Sweden)

Wait. He is from Sweden? I heard about the Nordic Vikings from Denmark, Sweden and Norway. He is one of them? Why is he here? It's pretty far. Then he speaks Swedish. I stand up from the table and walk to my bookshelf. This place I had a lot of language book. You know, I am trading stuffs with other countries sometimes I need other languages. While I was looking for my Swedish book, he stand up from the table, picked his sack and run out from my house.

- Francba, meglépett. (Damn, he run off)

This was not my fault, when I looked around I saw some of my food and my weapon are stolen. Even my little box with my earring is gone too. I was a bit scared, and in panic. I tried to make myself calm down saying: "it was just a crap from Romania…". I saw a little piece of paper on the desk:

"Tack" (thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking outside confused. I had no idea where he run to. He is Swedish, isn't he? From the current time, I tried to guess, where North is, and run that way. One of my houses was in the Carpathians, I shared this place with Romania. I had no choice.

I had been looking for a new home, with my father, when I've met him first. He was nice to me. I could not think what he wanted from me. He tried to be my friend. He was close to me, and gave me that earring representing our friendship. But he betrayed me. He have stolen from me, and showed his teeth…

I didn't want to think of this, and just running on the little way. This little Swedish guy is just a thief!

- Ce cauți? (What are you looking for?)

I shocked and looked back. Romania was there. I didn't want to have a talk with him right now, but He won't let me go easily. I know him well.

- Én? Semmit, csak… Sietek. (Me? Nothing, but… I'm in hurry)

- Oh, da? Încotro? (oh, yeah? Where to?)

- Semmi közöd hozzá… bár… (It's not your business… However…) – I was thinking, maybe he can help. – Láttál erre egy fiút, körülbelül velünk egyidőset, egy nagy zsákkal? (Did you see a boy, around our age, with a huge sack?)

- Da, e la râu. (yes, he is at the river)

He was just pointed on right side. I didn't even thank, but run there. The Swedish guy was surprised when he saw me. He tried to stand up fastly, but fell into the river, I helped him out from the water and didn't let him run away again.

- Add vissza, amit elloptál! (Give back, that you stole!)

He looked at his sack. I looked at it too, but before I could do anything Romania opened it. I got shocked inside. He knew I hated him and that earring, and I were hiding it, and I told that I lost it… He will find it out now.

- Multă mâncare... (a lot of food…)

- C-csak étel..? (O-only food?)

- Da, cred că este mâncarea care ne lipsea. (Yes, I think it is the missing food of ours.)

- Az ENYÉM, nem a miénk! (MINE, not ours!)

Romania picked the sack up, and walking away with it. Suddenly I didn't know what to do. I wanted to give a punishment to this Swedish guy, but I was scared if Romania found the Earring in the sack. I could not even do Anything, I got hit, and everything turned black in front of me.

- A fejem… (My head…)

It hurt so badly, I felt still dizzy. I wanted to hold it, but my arms and legs were tied back. I sat up, and looked around. I was in a small wooden house. It was very messy, and had a lot of holes on the wall. I could see out from them. I just guessed, but it must be an empty house.

- HÉ, ERESSZENEK EL! (HEY, UNTIE ME!) – Shouted outside, hoping there is anyone.

There is no any voice. It seems I am alone here. This time I wished Romania have been here. I don't like that guy, but I felt He is not that friend. If I had needed someone, He always were with me.

I heard some noises around the house. There is someone.

- HÉ, Segítség! (Hey, help!) – I shouted out.

I got answer to it. That person hit the wall of the little house. I got scared. The door opened, and the Swedish guy entered. He didn't even look at me, he had his sack back. It was full like before, that means Romania didn't open or take the food out from it. Or this is just refilled? Or another sack?

I waited for his next step. He sat down in front of me and looking into my face.

- Jag har gått vilse. Kan du visa mig vilken stig leder till Rusland? (I have been lost. Can you tell me which way leads to Russia?)

I don't speak Swedish. It's hard to understand.

- Brauchst du Hilfe? Suchst du Rusland? (Do I help? do you look for Russia?)

- Ja. – He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweden untied me, I was holding my wrists. They still hurt because of the rope. I stood up, and look at him. He looked at me, then the sack. I think he knew what I wanted to get from him back. I pointed to my ears.

- A fülbevalóimat szeretném visszakapni (I would like to get my earrings back)

I said. He nodded. It seems he understand what I meant. He opened the door, and show the way out. I did so. Maybe he wanted me to give him help and then he gives it back? It would be fair? He looked around. He was looking for Russia. If I show which way to go to Russia, He will leave me. I thought this.

- Rusland?

He nodded. I pointed east.

- Elindusz a keleti ösvényen, majd az út kettéválik, ott balra. (you go to the east on this path, then the it will go two difference way, turn left.)

I tried to show this all with hands. First I lifted my hand, like a walking people, pointed the east. Then I tried to show that they take apart. I used my arms and my hands were the departure of it. I think he understand it, because he nodded. I pointed again at my ears. He shook his head.

- Jag förlorade den lilla rutan. (I lost the little box) – He was unsure, I understand it, and tried some german - Ig verlor..? ("Ich verlor" I lost..?)

-MIIII? (WHAAAT?)

This was really shocking. His very poor German was enough to understand it. He lost it. I was shocked, and very confused. I didn't know what to do. Sweden realized this was important for me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. I took a deep breath.

- Jag Hjälpe dig. (I help you)

I think I understand it, and nodded.

- Tudod, régen kaptam tőle. Az a srác, aki velem volt a folyónál. Végig azt hazudtam neki, hogy elhagytam, most meg tényleg megtörtént. Annyira furcsa érzés. (You know, I got it from him. That boy, who was with me at the riverside. I was lying to him all the time, I lost it, and this time it has happened. I feel so strange.)

He was walking next to me on that way he was running from me before. He didn't even understand anything I said. I just realized that, and smiled sadly.

- Du älskar honom? (Do you love him?)

I didn't understand first he said, but when he pointed me, showed a heart with hands, then pointed behind him, I understood, he said something about me loving someone… or him.

- Nein, Ich liebe ihn nicht! (no, I don't love him!)

He smiled devilish. I got scared of him. Suddenly he turned away, like he is trying to continue searching. I looked at his face, he was blushing. I felt embarrassed too and continued searching without any words.

It was getting darker, so I tried to invite the Viking to my small house. He accepted my invitation again, but this time I was sure I locked the door, and I didn't look away from him, because he stole anything. I knew he stole only food from me, but I have enough food for the winter.

- Förlåt mig. (Forgive me.)

I shook my head. We were sitting at the table for long time in the silence.

- Aludjunk, holnap folytatjuk a keresést. (let's sleep, tomorrow we can continue searching)

He nodded and followed me to my bedroom. I stopped and looked around where I could make a bed for him for this night. He didn't wait for me, and lied down in my bed, and placed his hand next to himself, calling me. But, do I sleep with him?

- Azt hiszem, én nem vagyok álmos. (I think I am not sleepy)

I turned around and walked toward the door, but he caught my arm, and dragged me into the bed.

- Säker? (Sure?)

I sighed and lied down next to him. It was so embarrassing moment. I didn't even know him, he was in my bed. But it was so warm…


	4. Chapter 4

I could even know what to do. I was not able to move. He was sleeping next to me very deep, and his arm was on me. I didn't want to wake him up, he was so cute. I was just watching him for really long time. But this cute moment was broken easily. Someone started knocking on my house's door. Sweden woke up too, and took his arm off. I was finally free, and run to the door to open.

- Románia? Mi a francot keresel itt? (Romania? what the heck are you doing here?)

- Oh, bună, Ungaria, mă gândeam că ar trebui să ieșim împreună azi. (oh, Hi, Hungary, I thought we should hang out together today)

- Mondtam, hogy nincs randi! (I told you, no date!)

- Doar să ne jucăm? sau să mergem la o plimbare și sa vorbim? ce te face să crezi ca aș vrea să ies la o ÎNTÂLNIRE cu tine? (only to play? or go for a walk and talk? why do you think I want to DATE with you?)

He looked at me angrily, I didn't know what should I say. "bocsi, de mással van programom? (sorry, but I have programs with someone else)" I looked into his eyes for a minute, I felt suddenly so strange inside, my heart beat faster. I closed the door in front of him as fast as I could. I didn't want to see him again. Sweden came out from my room, I looked at him confused.

- Áh, semmi (ah, nothing) – I said – Gyakran átjön, főleg, mikor a Kárpátokban vagyok. tudod, ő itt lakik, nem messze,és szoktam vele játszani is. Főleg, mikor kisebbek voltunk… (He came often, especially, when I'm staying in Carpathians. you know, he lives here, not so far from here, I usually play with him too. especially when we were young…)

Maybe my words a bit confusing and strange, I was still nervous. He didn't make any reactions. I was looked at him 'Miért nem válaszol? (Why he does not answer?)' I asked myself, but I realized, he don't understand me. I started to move my arms and trying to say sorry in german, he just nodded.

I sighed one. I heard Romania was gone from my door. I grabbed Sweden's clothes and dragged him out form my house. He probably was surprised. but now I felt strange, my moves was unusual.

- Gehen wir! (Let's go) – I said it to him in german.

we had to find the little box with the earrings. Only this thing was in me. What if Romania found it? He didn't seem he did, but I was still scared. The face of him with victory was in front of me. I tried to think something else. While we were looking in the bushes, I tried to talk with Sweden.

- Erzähl bitte über dich (Talk about yourself) – I asked him.

He didn't answer first, I just looked at him. He felt my eyes on him, and stopped searching, and looked me back.

- Jag har en fru. Jag saknar honom. Jag är en hantverkare, och jag älskar att arbeta med trä. (I have a wife, I miss him. I am craftman, and I love to work with wood)

- Warte mal, deine Frau ist ein Mann? (Wait, your wife is a man?)

I was surprised, I had to ask it, but he didn't make any reaction if it is true of not. His face changed, and scared me, so I stopped looking and stared looking again. He didn't say much about himself, all he said was slow, strange, but it was really hard to understand. I had my book to help me to translate but still. He is good with wood? He should make me something. Ah, I won't ask him. He wants to go home. Wait. That Russia would be his wife? He is so young. I've met him before. This Swede is strange. He has a wife, but he was so close to me at night. But males can't love each other! This is forbidden…


End file.
